universe_of_omnisfandomcom-20200214-history
Laetus: City of Derya
Derya is a sprawling city, built on the banks of Dairthwen lake, and nestled among the hills bearing the same name, Dairthwen. Many rivers, both great and small, flow in and out of the lake, providing the city with a constant supply of fresh water. The city is neither the richest or poorest of cities, but somewhere in between, a peaceful place where most inhabitants lack nothing. The city's food comes from the crops grown by the inhabitants of Derya. The earth is certainly not flat though, so, many hills are carved into terraces for crops. The rich soil grows crops well, and Derya hardly ever has a lack of sustenance, between the crops, meat from the forest and fish from the lake. The houses in the area vary from sprawling mansions to pleasant thatch roofed cottages, it all depends on the Wylder who built it. There is much farm land, yes, but the marketplace and town centre -clustered by the lake side, quite a large area really- is bustling with other commerces. Blacksmiths, bakers, inns and all manner of other professions, there truly isn't anything lacking in Derya, and anyone can make it their home. There are fur traders and hunters in Derya, since Vintas forest is only about a day and a half march from Derya. Hunters are known to vanish for weeks in the forest, then reappear with fresh meat to sell. A bit further, perhaps a full two days march from Derya is Schemer's grove, I recommend caution if you do choose to visit. There is one creature known to show up quite often in the area, they are called Wickai. Points of Interest The Blind Birdie "Wylders be blessed! Another customer!" With Helia the banshee's friendly grin, the tavern immediately became a welcoming place as you enter. Located at the crossroads of the three main cities, besides fulfilling your need of ale and beer, this is the place where all adventures start, where rumors are spread and stories unfold. The strange name would have surely caught your attention. It was never determined who named it, possibly Prophet or Schemer worshippers, as it was obviously Wanderer they were implying, who truly is a blind birdie. There are rooms available to stay the night, and if you can't afford that, well, the stable doesn't have too many fleas. The rooms are small, but comfortable and dry, much better than sleeping under a bush. The noticeboard-Situated at the wall of the tavern, it is a place where laws are updated, bounties posted and quests applied. Government of Derya The city of Derya is governed by a monarchy, but the wealth gap is not as serious as Osheyn, especially since the city has had several just rulers. The nobles were also kept in check by the guilds. There is a guild for almost every craft, though one of the most powerful is the merchant’s guild. It is responsible for minting the gold, silver, and bronze coins. Another powerful one is the mage’s guild, since they are relied on for many things. Making accurate scales, fending off natural disasters, lighting the city at night... They have a high status in the community, though they are kept in check by another guild. The Cagers guild is trained to deal with any threat. They are often employed by the monarchy to investigate crimes and such, and they jail these offenders, thus the name. The three main guilds and the monarchy limits the other’s power and peace is kept in the city... Mostly. Back to Laetus: Geography